The Real Kurans
by VKLuver
Summary: Im Ino Kazuki and this is the story of my life at Cross Academy. Where i found out that Kaname Kuran is not all that he seems... A Senri love story. Will she fall for Senri or Zero and will she be able to save herself and her friends from Kaname Kuran... Please Note: I dont bother with chapters i just post the whole story. Find out the secrets of the first and oldest Pureblood fam


My name is Ino Kazuki and I'm a Pureblood Vampire.

My family, The Kazukis, comes from a long line of royal vampires, now sworn to the duty of peace between Humans and Vampires.

Our job is to rid the world of horrid Level Es...

I wasn't supposed to fall in love...

It just happened, he was so sweet and irresistable.

Chapter 1: Cross Academy

Inos POV

Cross Academy...

An elite boarding school for Vampires and Humans, created to help with the co-existence between the 2 races.

The school consists of 2 classes,

Day Class and Night Class.

Day Class being all the Humans, A class run during the day.

Night Class being all the Vampires, but the humans didn't know that, they were all made to believe that night class was a group of bright, elite students who were not allowed to take classes with the more average people. This class was run at night.

As the carriage drew to a halt I gathered up my bags and stepped off to see an awaiting prefect sent to escort me to the headmaster, Kaien Cross.

"Good Evening, I am Yuuki Cross, Prefect and Guardian of the Night Class, I have been sent to lead you to the headmasters office." Said the prefect.

She has short, shoulder length Brown hair and wide, round, Reddish Brown eyes. So this was Yuuki Cross the headmasters 'daughter'

I nodded slowly "Thank you, I am Ino Kazuki, Pureblood Vampire"

Yuuki nodded, seeming a bit intimidated.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I like to think Purebloods should be treated in the same way as Noble Vampires. Do not feel intimidated" I said, smiling cheerfully.

Yuuki seemed to brighten at this "Yes, Of course Miss Kazuki! We should get going now if you don't mind"

I nodded and followed Yuuki to the headmasters office.

As we arrived I quickly noticed 2 things, there was another Pureblood in the room, leaning against the window, and that there was also another prefect standing nearby with a Vampire Gun 'The Bloody Rose'

Yuuki led me to a desk in the middle of the room and introduced me to the headmaster.

"Ino Kazuki, I am Kaien Cross. Founder and Headmaster of Cross Academy. This is Dorm President, Kaname Kuran, Pureblood Vampire and Zero Kyruu, Prefect and apart of the Disciplinary Comittee along with Yuuki over their" Kaien said cheerfully.

"Welcome to Cross Academy"

I nodded "Thank you, I'm sure my stay will be interesting"

Kaien forced a smile, I could tell Kiryuu was glaring at me.

"Seems you have a charmer of a prefect back there" I said, smirking. I turned to Zero. "Full of yourself are you, you obviously have nothing better to do. Look at the way you stare at Yuuki, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk"

Shaking my head I turned to look at Kuran.

"Kaname Kuran eh? Your family has been around a long time hasn't it? It's an honor to meet you face to face" I said, Bowing.

On the inside I was laughing so much I thought I might kill myself with laughter.

Kuran frowned.

"A Pureblood bowing to a Pureblood aye? That's not something that happens to me very often"

Kiryuu snickered.

I snarled at him and waved my hand at him.

He smirked.

"Whats your magic hand gonna do to me?"

I laughed

"You dont want to know"

Zero suddenly looked worried, he aimed the gun at me.

Suddenly out of the ground shot a spiral of water, it wrapped its way around Zero, his arms flailing dropping the gun.

I smirked as i heard him faintly shouting.

Kaname stood up straight, his immense height was almost scary, but not to me.

"Thats enough, Kazuki"

I waved my hand at Zero again and the water burst, vanishing into thin air,

Kaien frowned

"Powers used against Prefects and other Day Class students are forbidden at this school, as well as fighting within the Night Class grounds and between other students"

Zero continued to glare at me.

I just smirked, much to his annoyance.

"Kazuki i believe it is time to show you to your dorm, you will be sharing with Ruka and Rima, two other vampires at this academy. Do not let the secret escape that the night class are vampires, no matter what, your life depends on it"

Cliffhanger ;)

Chapter 2

I was sent away to the moon dormitory by Yuuki and the Headmaster.

When i arrived i was greeted with alot of bows and hand shakes.

Vampires are supposed to be beautiful but these were the most beautiful i had ever seen, hand picked by Kaname Kuran to lead the fight for co-existence between Vampires and Humans.

I shook my head "Please stop bowing i hate it, I wish i was just treated as an equal to all you, just because im a Pureblood does not mean i have to be bowed to every 5 minutes"

A Vampire whose name i learnt was Aido Hanabusa gaped at me.

I smirked

"Shut your mouth Hanabusa" I heard Kain Akatsuki, Aidos Cousin, Muttered to him,

Aido quickly shut his mouth

"Lady Kazuki you are to share a room with Ruka Souen and Rima Touya"

I nodded and turned to the Bright orange haired girl and A tall lean girl with long pale Pink hair.

"Nice to meet you" I said Smiling, I could tell we were going to become fast Friends..

Rima and Ruka smiled and walked forward to take my hands and lead me to our room while Takuma carried my baggage behind us.

Our room was amazing, I had to bite the side of my mouth to stop me from grinning hugely like an idiot.

Ruka and Rima lead me to a four poster bed in the center of the room.

Ruka bowed.

"Please dont bow, I am just glad i was allowed to share a room with you 2 rather than have a huge room to myself like Kaname"

Rima Smiled

"Ok we promise we wont bow but im sure all the other Vampires will"

I nodded happily

-2 hours later-

For the rest of the day i noticed a red headed Vampire staring at me.

He was quite attractive...

I shook my head violently, No i can't fall in love, not now

Ruka caught me staring at him during class.

She smirked and whispered to Rima, Rima turned and whispered to me

"Thats Senri Shiki, I know you have eyes for him, and so far it looks like he has eyes for you" Her and Ruka giggled quietly

I blushed and looked back at Senri, he was still staring at me, he winked and smiled when he saw me blushing his way

I shuddered, I cant fall in love with him, Im a Pureblood i would get frowned upon and ruin his reputation...

But...

"Ino Kazuki right?"

I gasped, It was Senri!

"Uhhh- yes..." I stuttered, blushing madly

"Nice to meet you, Im Senri Shiki" He smiled

"Uhh nice to meet you to" I smiled back

He smiled and started walking away

"Oh Ino?"

He Stopped

"Yes Senri?"

He Turned

"Will you go to the Ballroom Dance tonight with me?"

I froze

"Really? Your not being dared to ask me that or anything?You actually want to go with me?"

He looked at me confused

"Yeah i really want to go with you... Who wouldnt"

I blushed and agreed to go with him

"Ill come by your room at 8" He said smiling

Senri just asked me to go to the dance with him?

I know the real reason..

.

Sorry its really short :L

Chapter 3

"Ino?"

I opened the door slowly

Senri stood there, in a white suit gaping at my outfit

"Woah..."

I blushed

"You look Beautiful Ino"

(Heres what shes wearing: ballroom_dance/set?id=50026438)

"You look very Handsome" I whispered

He smiled and took my hand, pulling me towards him

As we walked into the ballroom he shifted his arm from my shoulders to my waist

.I blushed as the doors opened and all the Vampires turned to gape at me

Aido and Kain walked over to me to say hello along with Ruka and Rima

As usual Aido began to flirt whereas Kain just requested a dance later when i was free from Senri

I agreed happily

-1 hour later-

"You look beautiful as usual Kazuki"

I turned expecting to see Aido, but saw Zero instead

"Zero? You hate me?"

He Shrugged

"Doesnt mean i cant dance with you... Unless you refuse"

"I will dance with you Zero" I said Smiling

As we danced i caught the stares of other Vampires dancing alongside us

When the song ended Zero bowed and walked back to his corner where he watched the Vampires carefully for any sign of trouble.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Takuma smiling at me softly

"Lord Kaname has requested you Miss Kazuki, He is on the balcony waiting for you"

"Of course Thank you Takuma i will go to him right away"

Takuma nodded and i walked off out the doors and onto the balcony, bowing to him as i approached, The Kuran family was the longest living Pureblood family to have existed so they must be treated with respect

"Lord Kaname? You asked to see me"

Kaname turned and i shivered as his eyes glowed Red at the sight of me.

"You make me so hungry Ino. All i ask is one sip of blood from your neck"

I nodded

"Of Course Lord Kaname"

I felt a bit scared as he walked slowly towards me

He began to drink my blood

"Kaname that's enough you've taken too much"

He growled and continued to drink

I gasped, starting to feel faint when Senri burst through the door with Zero, The Bloody Rose pointed to Kanames head

"Leave My Ino alone Kaname"

Senri snarled

My Ino? Wow...

Kaname dropped me and disappeared, Senri ran over to me

"Senri?"

"Yes Ino?"

I shuddered

"I...

Senri looked at me concerned

"I love you Senri..."

The world went black

Chapter 4

I woke up on a white bed

I heard someone coming so i quickly half shut my eyes to see who it was

I gasped as i realised it was Senri, wearing only a towel around his waist

he glanced up and smiled

"Hello Ino"

I blushed firecly

"S-S-s-s-senri"

"You're so cute when you blush like that"

I felt dizzy again

"Ino? Do you know what you told me last night?"

I shook my head dizzily

He walked over and let his face hover over mine

"You told me you loved me" He said and pressed his lips sofltly but firmly to mine

"Am i hallucinating?" I whispered

"No Ino, I really did just kiss you, because I Love You"

I gasped and fell unconscious again

When i woke up again i was still on the white bed but Senri was gone, I sighed and heard a door slam

"Senri?" I asked quietly

I heard an evil laugh

"No, Im heere to finish what i started at the ballroom dance"

Kaname

"No please Kaname dont, your a pureblood your better than this!"

I screamed

Kaname lay on top of me, sinking his teeth into my neck

"KANAME LEAVE MY INO ALONE!"

A coil of blood circled around Kaname and threw him out Senris window, shattering the glass

Senri ran to the window shouting at Kaname

"The council will know of this!"

"Ino? Ino open your eyes dont die on me"

He whispered shakily, kissing me in an attempt to wake me up

"Senri-"

"Ino Drink my blood! Hurry"

"No I wont drink, it disgusts me"

"Drinking another Vampires blood is a sign of affection and love, Drink it now!"

I sighed and sunk my teeth into Senris neck, he moaned happily and slid down onto the bed next to me

I rolled on top of him and took my fangs out of his neck

"You feel better now?" Asked Senri

"Yes" I sighed happily "Thank you Senri"

He rolled me over and lay on top of me kissing my lips passionately

I kissed him back and began undoing his shirt buttons

I ran my hand up and down his chest as he moaned

I felt him undo my dressing gown and throw it to the side

"Ino are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and whispered

"You dont know how much i want you"

Senri grinned and held my hands above my head

"When i let go of your arms you must keep them above your head or ill have to punish you"

I just nodded, scoring a grin from Senri

He took his hands away and unhooked my bra, throwing it away

I wriggled as he sucked on my breast, I wanted to pull my hands away but knew I shouldn't unless I wanted to get punished.

But I kinda wondered what the punishment was...

I moaned as he slid down my stomach, planting kisses all over me.

He came to my panties and yanked them off roughly, I moaned at his roughness.

He growled when he realised i had taken my hands away.

"I didnt want to use these, but since you need to be punished i might need them"

I gasped as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me to the bed posts

"S-s-s-s-senri" I moaned

He put his lips to my ear and said

"Im going to have you screaming your head off Ino, The whole town, miles away, is gonna hear you scream my name"

I shivered at his words, feeling a bit scared now

"Dont be scared Ino, i wont hurt you... Just make you scream"

He positioned himself in my entrance and whispered

"Get ready to scream Ino"

I tried to nod but he thrust into me so quickly i started screaming

"AHHH SENRI!" I Screamed

"Inoooooooo" He moaned, thrusting out and in

I felt him pull out as we came into each other, panting happily

Senri rested on my chest and whispered

"I love you Ino"

"I love you to Senri"

Chapter 5

The next morning i awoke in the sunlight under the covers and saw Takuma standing over me

"Senri was right when he said people would hear you screaming in town you know"

I gasped, Takuma and all the other Vampires had heard!

I blushed

"Uhhhm i guess he was..."  
Takuma smiled

"You know he doesnt shut up about you Ino..."  
"He what..."

"Hes always talking about you, your beautiful eyes and melody of a voice, its obvious he loves you alot"  
I smiled, happy that he wasnt just trying to win me over because i was a pureblood and he would be famous to marry me.

It was always a fantastic privelege to marry a Pureblood, but if anything went wrong and he broke up with me, everyone would hate him and he would be reduced to living on the streets and having no family and friends

I shuddered at the thought, seeing concern flicker across his face

"Dont worry Takuma im fine, but why are you here anyway?"  
Takuma sighed in relief

"Im here to ask if you're coming back to class today"  
I sat up and thought for a minute, making sure the thick blankets covered my nakedness

"Uhh i guess so. My head is better now so i guess its ok, What happened to Lord Kaname?"  
Takuma looked surprised at the concern in my voice

"Hes disappeared which means you are now automatically the Pureblood in charge of the Night Class"

I thought about this for a long time

"Im the... Leader?"

Takuma nodded

"Better get to class then" I said laughing

Takuma smiled and left when i shooed him away so i could dress in peace

When i got to class i looked around to see Rima and Senri standing at the back kissing!

"Senri... You..." I whispered

It seemed to be enough to catch his attention as he turned and looked shocked at me

"Ino! Dont, I can explain!"

Tears began to roll fast down my face as Senri ran towards me

I turned and ran out of class and towards the Moon Dorms

How could he? I loved him!

I ran straight into the dorms and up the stairs to the top level of the dorms where no one had gone for a long time.

I sat down in a dark corner and cried my heart out for a few hours.

Obviously i wasnt good enough for him

Suddenly i heard the door to the room open and to my surprise Zero stumbled in.

I crawled furthur back into the corner

Zeros head snapped up and stared at the corner i was hiding in

"Is someone there?"  
He asked walking closer

He gasped when he realised it was me

"Ino?"

He whispered as he pulled me out of the corner, looking concerned at my tear stained face

"Whats wrong"

"I.. It was Senri, i- i saw him with Rima.. Kissing her... But last night h-h-he said he loved me and h-he made love to me, h-h-he made me s-s-scream so m-m-much, it was g-g-great"

Zero smirked

"B-b-but when i walked into class this morning, he was kissing R-r-r-rima"

Tears started to roll down my face again

Zero pulled me close and hugged me, showing me a side of him i have never seen before

"Its alright Ino, obviously he wasn't good enough for you"

He whispered and picked me up off the ground, carrying me back to my dorm

What i didnt realise was that i still shared a room with Rima and Ruka

I shook my head at Zero

"No take me to one of the Crystal dorms at the top, i dont want to face Rima and Ruka"  
Zero nodded and turned taking me to one of the special Pureblood Vampire rooms at the top of the dorm

He layed me down on the bed and tucked me in

"Stay safe Ino, ill be back in the morning to check on you"  
I nodded and looked up at him smilling sadly

He seemed to hesiate, the reason i dont know, but then i realised it...

Zero loved me to

He leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips

He jumped in surprise when i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Maybe Zero was the one for me, Maybe Senri was just an illusion keeping me away from the handsome Vampire Hunter Zero Kiryuu.

I closed my eyes as Zero pulled away and left the room, giving me peace and quiet to think over my life a bit more.

Chapter 6

I gasped and grabbed the sheets of my bed as i heard a huge bang down the stairs.

I ran down the stairs arriving in the front room in seconds.

There standing, guns and artemis rods pointed at him was...

Kaname Kuran

I growled and threw spirals of water at the prefects and vampires, tying them to the wall

The Vampires struggled against their bonds whereas Yuuki and Zero just stared gaping at me.

"Let us go Ino! You cant face him on your own!" Said Takuma and Senri

I glared at them and tightened their bonds. I glanced sadly at Senri as i turned back to Kaname

"What do you want Kuran"

I growled

He laughed

"You know what i want Kazuki..."  
I smirked

"You just dont get it do you Kuran, Im not just any ordinary Pureblood Vampire"  
He smirked

"Oh what are you gonna do, sprout wings?"

I shrugged my shoulders and a pair of wings sprung from my back

"Sure, watevs"

I smirked at his gaping mouth.

"But how?"

"Kuran im not sure if you've noticed, but i am from the Kazukis family, the first family of Purebloods ever known"  
Kaname shook his head in disbelief as i took off into the air, the other vampires looked startled to see me floating in the air.

"I bet if you let the vampires go they would all go to me, their first leader"

I smirked

"You'd lose that bet Loorrdddd Kaname"

I turned swiftly and saw Takuma, Senri and Zero standing together

Kaname gasped

"You're siding with this freak Pureblood?"

"No im siding with the one i love"

Senri and Zero gaped at each other

Did they both just say that!  
"You both-"

Senri looked at Zero and smirked

"Shes just to sexy to resist isnt she Senri" Said Zero

Senri smirked and turned to me

"Yea, but shes mine. Did you hear her scream?"

Zero nodded smirking

"Maybe i better give her to you"

"Maybe you better, or..."  
Senri smirked evilly at me, Zero did the same

"We could both make her scream"

They said at the same time

I blushed fiercly

"Im still here threatening your life you know Kazuki"  
I turned to Kaname and glared at him

"You dont know how powerful a Kazukis glare is Kuran"

I glared at him and he froze to ice and shattered to pieces

The Vampires and Prefects gaped at the shattered ice that was the "powerful" Kaname Kuran, the last of his Sick Pureblood Vampire family...

The Kurans were dead and gone

"Yuuki can i talk to you for a moment please?"  
I asked as i landed, folding my wings

Yuuki nodded and walked with me

"Yuuki since Kaname is dead now i will have to tell you myself.

When you were little your family was atttacked by Vampires and your father was killed, Your mother sacrificed herself to make you forget everything and turn into a Human..."

Yuuki gasped

"So i..."

"Yes Yuuki, You are Kaname Kurans sister..."

Yuuki gasped

"You are A Pureblood Vampire"

Chapter 7

Later when everything had been cleaned up in the dorms and everything was back to normal, Senri and Zero came to my room to talk to me...

"Ino you know it would be werid to be both of ours, we will still both make you scream one day but for now, you must choose one of us" Said Senri sadly

Zero nodded guiltily

"I..."

Zero stopped me

"Ino i know you were with Senri first and i really should leave you with him so from here on out im backing off you, I think i know who might want me to, and i should give myself to her for she is my childhood love"

"Yuuki..." I whispered

Zero nodded and left the room

"Zero? Can we still be friends?" I asked quietly

Zero smiled and nodded before walking out of the room

"Senri" I said absently

"Yes Ino?"

"Why did you kiss Rima?"

Senri hesitated then sighed

"I dont know..."  
I sighed

"Why do you keep secrets from me?"

Senri sighed, then smiled slightly

"Rima is my ex-girlfriend... So when i walked into class, she had obviously heard me making you scream and she just kissed me... I shouldve pulled away but i just got caught up with the kiss and when you came in and ran away crying i realised my fault..."

I smiled

"Im sorry Senri i shouldnt have put you through all this"  
"I Love you Ino" He said and Kissed me

"I love you to Senri"

He suddenly dropped down on one knee and pulled out a ring

"I know this is sudden Ino but i just know that youre the one i want to be with and i love you with all my heart"  
I gasped

"Ino will you marry me?"

I nodded and jumped into Senris arms kissing him passionately.

It looks like everything turned out fine after all...

"I love you Senri"

"Love you more Ino"

The End 3

A/N: Awww how sweet :P Ok to tell you the truth i do absolutely adore Kaname but he just seems really evil sometimes so i decided to show everyone what i thought his evil side would be like. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want a sequel then just tell me...

Maybe Kaname will come back from the dead o.O

REVIEW :DDD


End file.
